If I'm Not The One
by W0nderGurl00
Summary: its another yaoi hinting one..although..its kind of a songfic too..^_^


If I'm Not The One | Heero x Duo  
By: N-chan  
Sung By Nsync  
05.27.00  
  
"...If I'm Not The One You Want..Take your time to figure out...  
I still look at your picture every night....The sound of you still lingers  
in my mind..."  
  
  
Those chestnut locks. The most perfect thing about you.  
Is your hair. How its always tied back into a neat, pretty braid. How it flings  
around your back and follows you as you run. Your eyes, how your amethyst  
eyes shimmer in the sunlight. How they make my heart melt. How they can't  
compare to Relena. Your cross. It hangs around your neck everyday. How I  
wish I could have owned it. Your sweet little smile. That maniacal laugh.   
The way you call yourself 'The God Of Death', 'Shinigami', 'The Great Destroyer'.  
  
  
"..I wonder if you'll only feel alright..and the sun has come out of the clouds..  
and sometimes when I listen to our song...the night seems so cold and far too  
long.."  
  
But, the way you look at Hilde. The way you talk about   
her every now and then. Is whe worth more to you than I am. Duo Maxwell.  
I can't believe. Of all people. But, I know its Just Love. I'm sorry Relena. I'm  
sorry, but its just not you. You're not the one I want. I want you, Mr. Duo  
Maxwell. I want to embrace you. I want to be the one to hold you. I want  
your braid. I want to hold you braid. I want to look into your amethyst eyes  
forever and ever. I want you to be mine. I want to be yours. I want to   
exchange valentines every Valentine's day. I want to share thoughts every  
day. I want to fight side by side.   
  
"I wanna call you up cause in the end...I keep writin' letters to my garbage can..  
Lately, feels like i'm going crazy... Baby, come and lay down beside me.."   
  
  
I sit here alone, waiting for the day that I won't be alone.  
The day that I'll sit on my bed, with you sitting beside me. Yes you. I point  
out the window at the 'blue' moon. Duo walks into my room.  
  
  
"If I'm not the one you want, Then who's (s)he.. take your time to figure out..We'll see..If I'm   
not the one you want, Then maybe I'll be the one you need.."  
  
  
I shrug. "What do you want?" I growl at him coldly. He sits on my bed  
and grins to himself. I turn away and look out the window. "Hey, Heero.." he sounds  
as if he's hoping for my heart to soften. "Yes, Duo?" I say under my breath. "..D-Do..  
you like.." 'Oh No, here it comes..' I think to myself. "..D-D-o you like Relena?" he  
stutters. I jerk, "In what sense?" I say.   
  
"I feel its like all you that I can depend...I wish I could turn back the hands of time..  
Enough of building castles in the sand..Why can't we be forever?"  
  
"In a sense that, you like her very much..and you can't..quite..place  
your finger on that special feeling.." he says. "Urgh.." I can't say anything, my   
mouth is so dry. "A-A-Are you okay.." says Duo, in a weird and different tone of voice.  
"I-I-I'm okay.." I can see his face light up, althought it isn't.   
  
"Lately, feels like I'm going crazy..Baby, come and lay down beside me.."  
  
"A-are you sure?" he asks again. "I'm sure." "How about my question?"  
he asks. "I-I-I...don't know.." I say, hoping it won't hurt his feelings or give him  
the wrong idea.   
  
"If I'm not the one you want, then who's he? Take the time to figure out, we'll see!"  
  
Duo stands up, tears flowing down his face. "I-I'll go now.." he   
says to me, his eyes narrowing. Duo turns around and stomps out. Before he reaches  
the door, I say: "Wait!!" I say, with my palm held out. "I-I-I.."  
  
"If i'm not the one you want, then maybe I'll be the one you need (I'll be the one you need)  
If i'm not the one you want..Who's he? Take your time to figure out..(figure out) If i'm not  
the one you want, then maybe, i'll be the one you need.."  
  
"What are you trying to say." Duo says, in a mean tone. "I-I-I.." I   
sigh heavily before continuing. "I-I-I..." I swallow. "I don't love Relena." I say,  
my palm still held out, meters away from me. Duo's facial expression changes before   
my eyes. I can tell that his tears are now not tears of hurt, but tears of joy.  
  
"somewhere in the back of my mind (back of my mind)..i know that you will be mine (you will be  
mind.) some how i wish i rewind..and leave all my worries behind..if i'm not the one..i'll be  
the one you need..take your time to figure out..i'll be the one you need..i'll be the one you   
need..if i'm not the one you want..who's he? take the time to figure out..if i'm not the   
one you want..then maybe, i'll be the one you need.."  
  
His face lights up and he smiles. "I don't care about Hilde." Duo says   
under his breath. I smile at Duo. Duo's expression is one of surprise. He's surprised.  
That I'm smiling. Tears flow down my cheeks and I close my eyes. Opening them, Duo's  
hand is in my hand. I pull my hand, and his closer to me.   
  
  
..I'll be the one you need..  
  
Then, our lips meet. 


End file.
